Castlevania LCD Chronicles(1-bit handheld)
Introduction of Castlevania LCD Chronicles Castlevania LCD Chronicles was an original game for Window version based from the LCD handheld game. The original version of Simon's Quest and Symphony of The Night was remade by Ericard Productions, along with the remake of Sprite to develop games that use LavaLit software programs. Castlevania Dracula X is the original games that was added in as the main sequence of Castlevania LCD Chronicles. Q&A Q: Is this game available for PSP? A: Yes, it is, you need to convert by asking some questions from the Lavalit forums. Because I made this game only for Windows version. To download, you must become a member in my forum. Q: Besides PSP, what other consoles could be playable? A: You can download it with X-BOX 360 consoles. Castlevania Dracula LCD Chronicles Castlevania Dracula LCD Chronicles is an upgrade version from the previous Castlevania LCD Chronicles. The game is only available for SONY PSP version with all previous mode including newly added that was remade by Ericard Production, along with the original developer C++ Program from Damon Caskey, who was the creator of Openbor Engine. The game is announced to be release in 6/6/2014. Castlevania Dracula X Dracula was revived once more, seeking revenge on humans once again. Only a Belmont could face Dracula known as Richter Belmont. Aljiba Village was attacked by the minions of Dracula and Richter is on way to destroy them carrying a Holy Whip, Silver Dagger, and Cross. Characters Name:Richter Belmont Ability: Holy Whip, Silver Dagger, Cross, and Grand Cross. HP:140 Heart:20 Type:Playable Name:Fleaman Target: Holy Whip & Silver Dagger HP:10 Type:Enemy Name:Darkwing Target: Holy Whip & Cross HP:140 Type:Boss Name:Zombie Target: Holy Whip & Dagger HP:10 Type:Enemy Name:Bat Target: Holy Whip & Cross HP:10 Type:Enemy Name:Dogether Target: Grand Cross HP:20 Type:Boss Name:Ghost Target: Holy Whip HP:10 Type:Enemy Name:Merman Target: Holy Whip HP:10 Type:Enemy Name:Skeleton Target: Dagger HP:10 Type:Enemy Name:Medusa Target: Cross HP:140 Type:Boss Name:Snake Target: N/A HP:N/A Type:Enemy Name:Phantom Target: Dagger HP:140 Type:Boss Name:Death Target: Dagger HP:140 Type:Boss Name:Bone Pillar Target: Dagger HP:30 Type:Enemy Name:Dracula Target: Holy Whip & Cross HP:140 Type:Boss Name:Dracula(Almighty) Target: Cross HP:280 Type:Boss Tactics Dogether: Collect as many heart as you can by defeat the bats. Perform the Grand Cross to defeat Dogether at once. Evade the fireballs. Darkwing: There is two way to defeat Darkwing, jump attack or Cross Throw. Evade the fireballs. Medusa: Collect the heart by defeat the bats. Use the Cross to defeat Medusa and watch out from the snakes. Phantom: There are minions of enemy called by Phantom. Defeat the minions and use the dagger to defeat Phantom. Death: Death perform Sickle toward Richter. Defeat the ghost to collect the heart and use dagger to defeat Death. Dracula: Perform jump attack or Cross Throw while Dracula appears nearby. Use the cross to Defeat Dracula's Almighty Form. Castlevania Simon Quest Simon Belmont defeated Dracula from the previous Castlevania. But, Simon's curse cannot be lifted in any other ways except that he must revive Dracula and defeat him once again. Simon Belmont searches for Dracula's relics and uses flame whip, and silver dagger to defeat any creature who stands in his way... Characters Name:Simon Belmont Ability: Flame Whip and Silver Dagger. HP:330 Dagger:4/16(+4 Daggers in each Orb collected) Type:Playable Name:Bat HP Day/Night:10 Type:Air Name:Vampire Bat HP Day/Night:-/20 Type:Air/Middle Name:Ghost HP Day/Night:20/- Type:Middle Name:Fire Ghost HP Day/Night:10/10 Type:Ground Name:Merman HP Day/Night:20/40 Type:Ground Name:Skeleton HP Day/Night:-/40(+40 Shield) Type:Middle Name:Dragon HP Day/Night:-/100 Type:Ground Name:Hand HP Day/Night:-/? Type:Ground Name:Dracula HP Day/Night:-/100(+1 x Silver Dagger) Type:Middle Tactics Dracula: While confronting Dracula's resurrections, attack Dracula. Then perform your defensive. When Dracula was blinking, whip are no longer effective. And so, use the dagger to defeat Dracula. Castlevania: Symphony of The Night After the event of Dracula X, Richter Belmont was destroyed the Castlevania and yet, it returned after a few years. Castlevania once more resurrected by the Dark Priest Shaft. However, deep in the coffin lies the returning son of the Dracula named Alucard who was once alongside with Trevor Belmont in defeat Dracula. Alucard, awake from his eternal slumber and cries for the innocent. Characters Name:Alucard Ability: Short Sword, and equip other weapons after defeating bosses. HP:50/300(+30 HP recovered in each Heart collected) Type:Playable Name:Skeleton HP:20 Item:Heart, Axe Type:Enemy Name:Medusa Head HP:20 Item:Heart Type:Enemy Name:Medusa HP:100 Item:Jewel Sword Type:Boss Name:Bat HP:10 Item:Heart, Knife Type:Enemy Name:Hipogryph HP:400 Item:Silver Ring Type:Boss Name:Salem Witch HP:60 Item:Heart, Axe Type:Enemy Name:Succubus HP:600 Item:Gold Ring Type:Boss Name:Dracula HP:???? Item:???? Type:Boss Tactics Medusa: Dodge over her Sword attack. While Medusa perform flying head, reverse attack on the Medusa Head. Hippogryph: Evade from Hippogryph’s fireball and defensive over the minions. Attack on Hippogryph by perform jump attack or Axe Throw. Succubus: Away from Succubus’ projectile and beware of the flying bats. Succubus can only be defeat by perform Dagger Throw while in the air. Dracula: The most strongest boss in the game. To beat Dracula you must defensive on Dracula’s fireballs, skull head, Medusa Head, and Bat. Perform the Sword attack while Dracula’s Skelehead launch near Alucard, uses the Axe Throw while Dracula’s Skelehead launch from the air. When defeat Dracula, his true self appears and Dracula are no longer receive any damage. Pick the cross, and use it to defeat Dracula while there is a chance. Items Jewel Sword: The shinning blade that can be wields after Medusa was defeated. The power of the blade is double from the previous Short Sword. Axe: While the enemy comes nearby from the air, Axe Throw can be easily counter. Can be said useful to aim on Dracula’s Skelehead. Knife: Knife is the best use on long range enemies. Perform the Knife Throw while in the air and aim on flying bats, or Succubus. Cross: Cross is the most powerful weapon overall the other equipment. It can be found while Dracula’s true self appears, use the Cross and unleash the attack. Gallery This is the mode where players can experience the arts and other images that was used for the game. Beat all the 3 games to unlock gallery mode. Update from the previous versions *Alucard jump sprite was re-edit into better looking. *Simon Belmont's sprite was fixed from the broken hand during the jump attack. *In Simon's Quest, The Moon was disable in the castle. *Gallery mode was remastered during the update. [http://castlevaniafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Castlevania:_The_Final_Conquest New modes added:] ' ' Character available: Alucard, Richter Belmont, Doppelganger, Fake Trevor and Fake Simon. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100704070008/castlevaniafanon/images/e/e3/Sotnos.gif Changes/new mode in Dracula LCD Chronicles *Alucard & Richter's Final Conquest, along Gallery mode is removed *added Alucard mode(Symphony of the Nightmare) *added Richter mode(Symphony of the Nightmare) *added Boss Rush mode(Player control Alucard alongside with Richter and defeat every bosses of the game) *added Leon Belmont Returns(Play as Leon Belmont return from the past in canon series) *Versus Mode(This mode is only for future purpose in featuring two players using wifi connection) *Animation Battle(Watching battle demo) *added SGI(Only for SGI members) [http://castlevaniafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Castlevania:_The_Final_Conquest Character added:] Extra Character: Maria, Leon Belmont and Count Dracula. Link *http://n4g.com/news/565996/castlevania-dracula-x-remade Category:Fan Games